Operation: Teenage Dilemma
by AmazonLilies
Summary: Five teenage girls inherit millions after there parents die. A group of Russian terrorists want it for themselves. The five girls and Bond make an alliance, James thinks he's just babysitting. Yeah, right. /Brosnan as Bond, but cuter/ ; /T for action/
1. Prologue

**Heyyo, my beautiful readers! Hope you enjoy this story my cousins and I decided to write! Leave a review when you leave, and God Bless!!**

**Operation: Teenage Dilemma**

**By- AstronomicalGrace 777**

**Prologue**

The day in London was gray and rainy as always. Rain pattered slowly against the domed roof of the terminal. Five teenage girls, all under the age of 20, stood still as they watched the terror before their eyes.

Two crazed people, who were recognized as terrorists, had the airport under complete lockdown. There was no leaving, no entering. Thousands of men, women and children stood fear stricken, without a savior.

Or so they thought.

Outside, one man stood with the company of his black gun, surveying the chaos. Everyone was silent and still as their adrenaline was running through their veins.

A professional at pure strategy and poise, James Bond always knew how to get someone out of trouble. This "someone" was actually more than one someone. It was five young girls.

Truthfully, James didn't expect a babysitting job. He had planned to "save the world" from an atomic bomb or something worse.

But, standing before him now he realized this was no babysitting mission. It was a mission of life or death.

Inside the terminal, the five girls stood in a line, at gunpoint. The terrorist had evil smiles and laughter and all they could do was wait. Wait for the right time. Wait for the right moment. Wait for their plan to set into action.

"Now, if you'll all back slowly away from the ladies here, we'll get this train moving!" The woman in the black ski-cap demanded. Everyone but the five girls moved. She swore under her breathe, and her partner advanced towards the girls.

"Pretty things. It's a pitty that you'll have to perish. Can never find girls these days." The henchman said in his thick English accent.

"Back off, Heath. We'll have our fun later."

Heath turned and backed off, and the five girls silently prayed. They prayed for a miracle, someone to rescue them from this mess.

"What do you want with us?" The eldest of the group asked. She swallowed once and brushed aside her loose hair. Her eyes were clearly confused and fearful, but she didn't let on.

"None of your business, toots." He said, a devilish smile slowly coming into view. His eye winked towards Heath, and Heath winked back.

Instantly the girl became nervous. She regretted her question within seconds. Her heart pounded within her chest and she looked towards her cousin. Her cousin looked back to her and then she looked at her sisters. Their own agenda in mind, but none were quite brave enough to fulfill their actions.

Movement suddenly caught their attention. The youngest of the girls had stole off from the group, weaving through the mobs of people.

"Carver!!" The eldest, Janelle, frantically screamed to her youngest sister. It was no use. Carver had disappeared into the sea of people. The men jumped into action and cocked their guns.

"CARVER!!" Janelle screamed. Carver started running to the door and quickly disappeared down the hall.

"Go find her, Heath! Don't let her get away!" The woman yelled. His eyes seemed to have red tints and Heath nodded quickly and fired a shot into the air.

"Alright, Scaria. I'll be back."

Then he ran through the crowds after Carver and , Tatyana the cousin, who was the second eldest, looked towards the main man.

"If you touch her…" Tatyana began.

"Don't back-sass me! One more word and you're brains will be on the wall, missy!" Scaria screamed, saliva gathering at the edge of her mouth.

Janelle backed up, followed by the other four girls. Scaria walked forward and aimed the gun towards Regina, the third youngest. Her eyes went wide and he pushed past them.

"Heath! GET THAT GIRL!!"

***

Bond shook his head. What was that girl thinking? Not the best move, but not stupid either. She could get help, but was she that smart? She looked fourteen at most, and most fourteen year olds weren't as smart as they should be. He just hoped she wasn't like normal teenagers.

"Kids. What goes through their minds?"

Then before he knew it, something collided with him. He stumbled backwards and tumbled over her, and she squealed by the sudden weight.

"Hey, excuse me, I'm running for my life here!" The girl shouted. She jumped to her feet and was about to take off. She turned and he grabbed her forearm.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked. James had his gun waving around in the other hand, but it didn't occur to him that she thought he was one of the bad guys.

"Let go of me! Get away from me, you freak!" She screamed. She pulled francticly, her hair bouncing around her face.

"Hey, what's the problem?" James asked.

She breathed heavily and relaxed and turned towards the terminal, "Terrorists, in the terminal. They have my three sisters and my cousin. Who are you anyway?" She asked, settling into a calming mood and brushing aside her hair.

James pushed passed her and dragged her along with him. She tried to stop, but his strength was overbearing.

"I'm help."

* * *

**Prologue done! Sorry it's long! We hope you like it, and please leave a review! We need two to move on! Thanks and God bless!! :)**


	2. Chapter1 Babysitting Assignment

**AN: We're back, and ready for more action! Now, remember, we need reviews, so get typing!! Thanks.**

**Now we're going to describe the OC's. Here we go….**

**Eldest: Janelle Hadley age: 18. Personality traits: responsible, witty, loyal. Hair color: chocolate, brown, curls, shoulder length. Eye color: green. Skin tone: tan**

**Second eldest: Tatyana (Tai) Wallace (the cousin) age: 17. Personality traits: strong, sarcastic, and tomboyish. Hair color: red hair, crimpy, elbow length. Eye Color: silver blue. Skin Tone: fare**

**Third Eldest: Regina Hadley. Age: 16. Personality Traits: smart, sweet, willing. Hair color: light brown, straight, chest length. Eye color: hazel**

**Skin tone: fare**

**Fourth Eldest: Skottie Hadley. Age: 15. Personality Traits: brave, sporty, peacemaker. Eye color: turquoise. Hair color: bleach blonde, elbow length, ringlets. Skin Tone: pale**

**Youngest: Carver Hadley. Age: 11 Personality Traits: ditsy, outdoor loving, girly. Hair color: black, straight, chin length with bangs. Eye color: lilac Skin Tone: fare**

**Well, there you go, please enjoy! God bless!**

**Operation: Teenage Dilemma**

**By: AstronomicalGrace 777**

**Chapter One**

MI6. The greatest place in the world. James always had loved the place, no matter how hard the job was, it was his favorite thing in the entire world. Nothing was impossible in his world.

Walking around the corner of the grey colored sidewalk, James took a quick right and walked up the grey marble steps. He slipped through the revolving doors and walked passed the front desk and down the small, plain hallway.

"I'm on my way, M. I'm in the hallway. Two minutes." His sentences were short and to the point, and he slapped his cell shut. M was a prompt person, but this was ridiculous.

Pulling off a quick left turn, he entered the small, color coordinated office. The redhead was typing away on her computer, while a corded phone was tucked under her left cheek. She stopped to scribble a note and smiled to him.

"Go right in." She mouthed to him. She gestured with a pen at hand and James smiled. He straightened his tie and nodded in her direction.

"Thank you, Moneypenny." He whispered back. He made his way towards the dark oak door and knocked twice. A quiet sound escaped behind the door, and he entered.

"007, come in. I've been expecting you." M, the head honcho at MI6, arose. She set her hands behind her back and gestured with her head for him to be seated.

James walked in and swiftly sat in his seat. He brought his leg up on the other and rested his ankle on his knee. He brought his hand to his chin and looked at his watch.

"They will be here momentarily, James. Would you like a drink?" M asked. She walked over to the Mixing stand, and poured a caramel colored liquid into a short glass. She poured one for him too and he took it.

"Thank you, M. I should hope so. What exactly is this about? I got called from home for some assignment I'm not even aware of."

* * * *

Fifteen minutes passed. James had been through his third drink, and was becoming quite impatient. He had a schedule to keep, and this was not part of it. He didn't want a rinky-dink assignment, and something in his gut told him this would be one.

"M, the two lawyers, to see you," Moneypenny reported. She stuck her head in the door and nodded toward M and then looked back behind her. M crossed her leg over the other and took a drink while nodding.

"Send them in, Moneypenny."

Moneypenny nodded and ushered the two people inside. One woman and a man both dressed in pale-grey suits. Both of them carried briefcases, and had serious looks on their faces.

_Oh, great, lawyers. Just what I needed._ James thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and casted his stare into his drink. He sighed and leaned back in the seat and arose for the woman to sit.

She mumbled a few words of thanks, and sat, crossing her legs and opening her briefcase. The other man sat too and did the same. M leaned and laid her elbows on the desk.

"James, this is Ms. Thatcher, and Mr. Brinx. They are lawyers. I requested for them to be here today to discuss an important manner." M stated, introducing them by name and gestures.

"Very nice to meet you both. Can I ask why you're here?" James asked, swishing his ice around in his drink. He stared into it with a hand in his suit pocket. The lawyers shuffled their papers around and the woman began to explain.

"Regarding the money we discussed M, we have done some research." She began.

M nodded, "Go on."

The man cleared his throat and slapped the papers on the desk, "The money is being held in Russia. Apparently the parents of the girls had deposited it there before they were found dead. The girls could not access the money until a few months ago. Now they're being threatened by Russian terrorists. We're still trying to find out how they can get their money without exposing themselves." He concluded and M sighed. She rose and poured herself a drink. She offered some to the lawyers, but they declined.

"Girls? And how much money? Terrorists? What is this about, M?" James asked, clearly confused. He looked wide-eyed to M and she sighed.

"James, five girls called here last weekend. They reported multiple threats to them by mail, e-mail, and by telephone. They inherited their millions when their parents were killed. "

"Millions, wow. So, why can't they access it?" James asked.

"The Russians won't let them. The eldest isn't of age, and Russian law requires a twenty one year old to access the money."

"So, what is this about Terrorists?"

"The Russian terrorists want the money. Why, well we're trying to find out. Most likely for bombs or some sort of drug money."

James nodded and backed away from the desk. His mind began to reel with possibilities._ Why did the terrorists want the money? What did they need it for? And most importantly, who were the girls? And the most important of all, how old were they? Older? Younger? Beautiful?Maybe the youngest being sixteen. Would that mean the eldest could be old enough for me?_

"What evidence do we have of the threats?" M asked.

"If we can print the threats off, from the girls' e-mails, then we have proof. But, we can't just waltz in there without anything. We need evidence."

M nodded and looked to James, who set the drink down and nodded back. He bowed out gracefully and swiftly left the office. Moneypenny clearly wanted to know what happened, but James didn't give specifics.

He quickly left MI6 and headed back home, where he could think in silence and reel through possibilities. He still didn't know his assignment, but he'd leave M to her lawyers.

_What those Russians want, I don't know, but something tells me Scaria is behind this….._

* * *

**Whew! Alotta work! Sorry it's so long, and please leave a review on the way out!! Thanks a lot and God bless!**

**-Us**


	3. Chapter2 Girls, Girls, Girls

**AU: HEYYO, people! Please, tell us, why aren't you reviewing? This is our first fic, so please don't discourage us! Thanks again for reading, and please enjoy!!**

**Operation: Teenage Dilemma**

**By: AstronomicalGrace 777**

**Chapter Three**

The London Mall was abuzz as usual. Four out of the five girls were busily walking around, while the eldest, Janelle, was working her shift. Tatyana (whom everyone called Tai) had promised the girls a little spree after her shift at the local veterinary clinic had ended. Now she was stuck with her best friends, with two energetic teenagers who begged to continue. Her and Regina had been working all day, and hardly had any shopping done. Both girls still had PSEO homework, but that wasn't about to get done anytime soon.

"Please, Tai, take us to the other mall. There's better stores, and we can eat those delectable pretzels over tea!" The eleven and a half year old, Carver, begged. She had one arm filled with a bag from a British store, and her energy was spiked thanks to a cappichino.

"I don't know, Carver. Gasoline costs money. Automobiles aren't cheap. I still have to pay for gasoline in Janelle's car and Regina's car. It's my month. I can't be running around all the time." Tai added, digging in her side-purse for her cell.

Regina did the same and so did Skottie. Carver's had ran out of battery, so she depended on her family's input.

"Look, it's from Janelle. A text, as usual." Regina said, flipping her T-Mobile Gravity open to the keyboard and began to reply.

"Doesn't surprise me. She probably wants us to stop by," Tai added.

Skottie and Carver looked to one another and Skottie began, "Let's go, laddie's! What are we waiting for?"

"Skottie, hold on a second. She has something to talk to us about. She says to stop in at the Teapot and sit for fifteen minutes. She's ending in ten." Regina said, slapping her phone shut and dropping it into her purse.

They all agreed and made their way to the teashop. Each sat and ordered their usual and talked about the latest superstar gossip and cute boys. But, as usual, Regina brought up politics and informational input.

"Oh, Regina! Don't bore us to tears. We have enough problems already with the government. I don't want to hear about others' problems," Skottie interrupted. She took a long sip and Tai nodded.

"Speaking of, has anyone heard back from MI6? They're supposed to be looking into it." Tai added. She stirred her drink with her spoon and stared into the steam.

Everyone was quiet. No one had heard anything. They all expected Janelle to get the response, but since Tai was the second eldest, she could get the call too. They'd left MI6 all their contacts, and nothing was left out of their grasp.

"Hello ladies," Janelle suddenly said. She slipped off her checkered jacket and purse and set it beside her as she sat down at the table and joined them. Everyone said their respectful hello's, and soon Janelle had ordered.

Tai filled her in on her day at work, and Regina told her about her babysitting job. Janelle respectively listened and when all was said and quite, Janelle began.

"I recieved a call today at lunch, girls," she began. Everyone set their cups down and waited. A sickening silence hung in the air and Janelle began.

"We can't get the money from Russia. We have to go over there. Or I have to be twenty or twenty one for a transaction to take place."

"Wait, can't we get one of our uncles to translate it?" Skottie asked.

Tai slugged her shoulder, "Oh, yeah, genius. All our uncles don't talk to us, duh!"

Skottie rubbed her arm, "Ow, and whatever. Wouldn't they do it, since our parents just died?"

"Probably not, Skottie. They aren't the nicest people," Carver stated.

Tai quieted them, "Anything else, Janelle?"

"Um, yeah. They haven't found the terrorists, but they want to talk to us. They're sending us over to Russia."

Everyone smiled and cheered loudly, but then Tai quieted, "Guys, what about the terrorists? Don't they live in Russia? They would murder us on sight."

"Oh, that's true. What do we do then?" Regina added.

Everyone silenced and Janelle sipped her tea the rose, "Well, we'll go to MI6. We'll address the issue with them. They're agents, they can protect us."

They all agreed and left the mall. Regina, Skottie and Tai rode in Tai's car, and Janelle took Carver to go get some take-out for dinner. They all had agreed on spending the night in the hotel they were staying at, then return to their house and get their belongings. It would be a long evening, but tomarrow morning they'd go to MI6, and straighten all the questions out.

* * *

**Done! Please leave a review and we'll see ya next chappy! Bye!!**


	4. Chapter3 Hottie Boombalodie Bond

_AN: Thanks for reading, and please be blessed!_

_Operation: Teenage Dilemma_

_Chapter Three_

The morning was sunny and bright, unusual weather for London. The four girls woke early in their hotel room, each showering and changing. Dressed in their best that they could salvage, they made their way down to the two parked cars.

Regina and Skottie rode with Tai in her car, and Carver went with Janelle. They all made their way down the street, minding traffic and bicycles that passed lazily by. It was about eight o'clock in the morning, and all the girls were beat.

" Skottie, please, don't mess with the stereo. Skottie!" Tai smacked her hand hard and the girl recoiled. She rubbed her hand and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please, Skottie, try and act your age," Regina stated. Her British accent was thick. She rolled down the window and the wind flew into the car.

"That goes for all of us. Carver too." Tai stated. She turned the wheel right, Skottie spotting the MI6 building.

They parked their cars close by a café' and started walking towards the huge building. Skottie and Carver cast Tai and Janelle a scared look. Regina wrapped her arm around Carver's shoulder and squeezed her in a sideways hug.

"Alright, here we are. Remember, behave; all of you." Regina stated.

"Yes mother." Janelle answered.

"Both of you, snap out of it!" Tai snapped her fingers in front of their faces and climbed the marble steps.

Entering, they made their way down the bland hallway, each having their secret fears. They were wanted by the Russian government, for their inheritance. They never thought having rich parents would be so difficult. Secretly, if they could take it all back, they would.

"Ah! The Hadley's I presume?" The pretty red-haired secretary asked, stopping her work on the computer. She cupped her hands on her lap and stared up at them.

"That would be us," Janelle smiled weakly.

"Alright, you may go in. M has been expecting you."

Tai cast a look to Janelle. Janelle thanked her and all five of them made their way towards the door. They each took a breathe and entered. Tai opened the door and entered, Regina following. The stood off to the side as Janelle, Skottie, and Carver entered. The respectively closed the door and made their way forward.

"Oh yes, come in girls. Please, make yourselves comfortable." The woman in the tan pantsuit stated kindly. She rose, her hands on the table. Then someone rose from a leather chair.

He was a tall, brawny man with dark brown hair. It was slick and combed back nicely, and his suit was pressed perfectly. He turned towards them and nodded politely. They all took breathes. He was incredible.

"Ladies, ladies, please, have a seat. I believe we have some business to attend to." M said.

All the girls shook of the infatuation with the man and pried themselves into reality. Carver and Skottie claimed the chairs, and Janelle, Tai and Regina stood behind them. They each took several gulps and Skottie stated.

" Just so we're acquainted, I'm Skottie. This is my sister Carver, my other sister Janelle and my sister Regina." She pointed to each and crossed a leg over the other.

"Ah, and who might you be?" M asked, pointing to Tai.

"Tatyanna Wallace. But everyone calls me Tai. I am their cousin. We live together." She answered.

M nodded and sat again, sitting back in her leather chair. She crossed her leg and cupped her hands on her knee, smiling to each of them. The man stood respectively in the back and M cast a look to him. Her eyes widened and she rose again.

"Oh, please excuse my mannerisms. Girls, this is my best agent." She gestured towards him. He made his way forward, smiling to each of the girls, particularly Janelle.

"The name's Bond. James Bond."

Tai nodded and smiled and Janelle suddenly had color in her face. She faked a cough and Regina smiled and waved, and Carver and Skottie nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bond." Regina stated quietly.

"James is fine. We're all friends here."

"Are we?" Carver asked very quietly to Skottie.

James chuckled. "Yes, I assure you, my job is to protect you. There will be no hostility between us."

"And that's why you carry a gun at all times, right?" Tai snapped.

James chuckled and M raised her eyes. Janelle elbowed her in the ribs and Tai cast her a look. Skottie and Carver snickered. The room had an uncomfortable silence and Tai couldn't help but smile at herself. This guy was indeed gorgeous, but his looks to Janelle wasn't going to happen.

"So, M, we need to talk." James began.

"Yes, about terrorists," She answered.

"Our favorite subject." Janelle said.

James chuckled and cast a look to her. "You five are spitfires aren't you?"

"You could say that." Carver answered.

M rose and walked over to the window then looked at the girls. She looked to James then poured herself something to drink. A amber colored liquid. Alcohol.

"We realize we cannot make a transaction to the British banks since we aren't of age," Regina began, "and we have no relatives that are willing to do it for us."

"No grandparents of other family?" James asked.

"No sir. Everyone doesn't particularly like us." Tai said.

"Alright. So what do you suggest?" M asked.

Janelle spoke up. " Well, I certainly won't wait until I'm twenty-one to access my inheritance. And we don't have any relatives."

"It only leaves us with one choice." Skottie added.

James looked confused. "And what would that be?"

"We want an escort. To Russia." Tai blurted.

They all looked to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to James then M. She sighed and rolled her eyes, shifting her weight onto her right leg. She looked to Janelle.

"Logically it's the only way. Janelle or I can't access the money with a transaction. And no one will transfer it for us. The only other way is to retrieve it manually, right?"

"It's true. But your wanted in Russia. The terrorists would shoot you on sight."

"That's why you're here, James." M began, " You have the license to protect them at all costs. These girls need their money and our protection. You're their only chance of getting into Russia unharmed."

"But, they won't give us the money, will they?" Carver asked.

"Technically they have to," James began, " Because it is your money. Since your parents didn't leave it permanently in Russia, it still belongs to you; in a British bank."

"But they won't just hand it to you girls. There will have to be a fight." M added.

" I see. So the only way we get the money is if we fight for it?"

James and M nodded and Janelle sighed. The girls cast looks to one another and Tai groaned.

"Violence. Just what we need."

"You'll get used to it when we're down there." James added.

Janelle shook her head. "We're aren't exactly violent people, excuse you."

"Pardon me then. I apologize."

" So we're going now?" Skottie confirmed.

"If you want your money, we have to."

They all were quiet. The girls gathered their things and thanked M, and Janelle turned to James. She smiled and then all the girls lined together and turned to M.

"Well, that's that. We'll see you again soon good Sir, and thank you for your time. It was a pleasure." Regina stated.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Pack your things and meet me here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." James stated.

"Alright. Thanks again." Janelle said.

"Not a problem. A pleasure to meet all of you. Especially the spitfires that you are."

Tai smiled and grabbed Janelle, pulling her from James' gaze. She nodded to each of them and they left, down the hallway and out to their cars.

This would be a long few days.


End file.
